


Good Directions

by TheBrokenWriter911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired to write this after listening to the song Good Directions by Billy Currington.   https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urykSPJxmQQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Directions

Alfred P.O.V  
I was sitting there selling produce on my flatbed truck eating a hamburger when a car stopped by. The license plate read Hollywood and the messy blonde haired (with huge eyebrows also) man who got out looked lost.  
He looked at me with his emerald green eyes and said to me in his thick British accent “I’m looking for the interstate.”  
He needed directions and I knew I was the man for the job. I said to him “Go way beyond past the caution light, you’ll see a little country store with an old soda sign. You have to ask Ms.Zwingli for some of her tea.” I said continuing, “Then a left will take you to the interstate, but a right will bring you right back here to me.”  
He gave a quick “Thank you.” Before he got back in his car and drove off.  
*Time skip of just like 2 minutes cuz that’s how I roll*  
I was sitting there thinking about his pretty face and kicking myself for not catching his name. Then I said to myself, “Man, that could’ve been love…”  
I knew my old truck couldn’t run him down and he probably didn’t like me anyway. So I watched as he disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
*Time skip of 10 minutes brought to you by Canada or Matthew Will- Wait who?*  
Is this heat playing tricks on me or am I really seeing what I think I see? The man of my dreams coming back to me? I thought to myself ‘She went way beyond past the caution light.’ I don’t know why, but something felt right, ‘Then he stopped in and asked Ms.Zwingli for some of her tea. She gave him a big glass and sent him right back here to me. Thank God for good directions and produce.’  
*Time skip of a few years later brought to you by the awesome Prussia*  
I woke up early today and looked beside me and saw Arthur Kirkland lying right next to me. I stared for a bit and remembered the directions I gave him and said them aloud, “Go way beyond past the caution light, you’ll see a little country store with an old soda sign. You have to ask Ms.Zwingli for some of her tea.” I said continuing, “Then a left will take you to the interstate, but a right will bring you right back here to me.”  
He was apparently awake the whole time because he opened his eyes, smiled, and said “Those are the directions you gave me when I got lost.”  
I smiled back and said “Yeah, when we met for the first time.”


End file.
